Goodbye Lucas ScottHello Julian Baker
by jojokitty16
Summary: Set immediately after Brooke is attacked in her store. Everything from S6 is going to take place with my own little twist. I am a die hard Brooke Davis fan so if Brooke is happy with Julian then so am i...Besides have you looked at him....YUMMY!
1. Realization

Brooke lay on the floor of my shop in a pool of blood all I could think about is a conversation between me and my enemy turned friend, Rachel….

_**-------------FLASHBACK-------------**_

_It was the night of the party Rachel and I threw to help those who needed to forget the shooting. Lucas had left and that pretty much ended the party for everyone because he lost the most that day. He was so mad that we did this, that __**I**__ did this. _

_He thought I was being insensitive and then he threw the fact that I wasn't in the school the day of the shooting in my face._

"_Hey slut. You okay?" my red headed frenemy Rachel asked interrupting my thoughts._

"_Hi whore. Yeah I'm fine. Why?" I asked with a cautious look on my face. Hey I have every right to be cautious around Rachel, she has been hell bent to drive me crazy since she got here._

"_Well Brooke if my sexy boyfriend yelled at me and basically called me a bitch for trying to help people heal the best way I know how, I wouldn't be_ 'fine.'_ She said all the while smirking._

_Brooke sighed and dropped the bitchy Brooke exterior, "I don't know I thought this party was a way for everyone I love to start healing a midst all the craziness that has happened to us. Especially Lucas. He knows I didn't do any of this to be insensitive to him losing Keith. "_

_Rachel stopped joking around when she realized Brooke was really torn up about it. "Hey listen, if Lucas really knew you he would not accuse of something that comes naturally to you. Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Why are you with Lucas? I mean all I heard since I got here is that he hurt you by hooking up with your best friend. And for that matter why are you still talking to that bitch?" Rachel found it hard to believe that Brooke could be a total bitch to someone she just met but forgive the two people who hurt her most._

"_I love him. Lucas and Peyton made a mistake that they don't plan on repeating."_

"_OK. But if they loved you as much as you love them then they would realize you are hurting just like they are."_

"_How am I hurting like they are? Peyton got shot and almost died. And Lucas lost his Uncle Keith, who was like a father to him." Brooke was confused as to where Rachel was headed with this._

"_B, they all have people who were in the school when the shooting happened to relate to. Haley and Nathan have each other. I have Mouth and Skills. And as much as it might pain you to hear it Lucas and Peyton have each other. Lucas was right when he said that you don't know how it feels because you weren't there."_

_Brooke looked at the floor when Rachel said this. When she didn't object Rachel continued on…_

"_You don't know what it was like in there because you were outside waiting to see who was coming out. Brooke, everyone keeps asking the people who were IN the school how they are feeling about everything but they have yet to ask anyone how the people who were OUT side the school how they are about the situation. So I'm asking how you feel."_

_At this point Brooke was looking at Rachel and processing her words. She looked away before answering staring at the rows of lockers in hallway._

"_I feel broken….I had to sit for hours on end wondering if my friends and the love of my life were ok. Do you know how many different scenarios went through my head of what was happening? One of the worst ones was imagining Lucas coming out that building headed straight for me but not quite making it before a bullet hit him. My Lucas could have died that day. Peyton could have died and almost did. Nathan, Haley, Mouth, Skills, or You. Anyone of you could have died that day and I wouldn't know what to do. I see how they all know how to talk to each other and I can't help but wish I was in the school that day…"_

"_Brooke why would you want that? You don't wish you were there. It was terrifying. Don't you ev-"_

"_Rachel I do. That way if I was in there I could feel a part of the group and not be the outsider looking in"_

_Rachel sat there not knowing what to say next so I decided to save her the trouble and make my exit._

"_Listen, Rach this talk helped. So thanks. I'm gonna head out. I'll see you later" With that Brooke proceeded down the hallway._

"_Bye Bitch"_

"_Bye RacHO"_

_**--------------END OF FLASHBACK-------------**_

That was the night I realized out of the five of us I was always going to be on the outside. Peyton and Lucas belonged together and eventually found their way back to each other. Nathan and Haley will forever and always be Naley plus one James Lucas Scott. And I, Brooke Davis, will always be alone.

So as I lay here no longer feeling the pain shooting throughout my body I can't help but wish for death because maybe then I won't be so alone.

As I slowly drift into the darkness that has been calling my name for the past five minutes I am vaguely aware of the very attractive man that has come barreling into my trashed store until I hear him speak…

"Hello Miss? Are you okay?" I can't respond even though I want to. "I called 911 they are on their way. Can you talk?" No response. "Ok. My name is Julian Baker and I'm stay with you. Everything is going to be ok?"

His name was the last thing I heard before I dipped out of consciousness….


	2. An Unpleasant Entanglement

Thanks for the reviews and tips! I'm a newbie to this so bare with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or the characters in it because if I did Brooke would have given Peyton the ass whoopin' she so desperately needed and James Lafferty would be in my bed every night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2—An Unpleasant Entanglement

_**-JULIAN'S POV-**_

TREE HILL. In North Carolina. Of course the author would still be living there where else would he be. God, why did I agree to option this damn book?

_Peyton Sawyer._

There it is that damn little voice in the back of my head. But yes the reason I am now here in the middle of a nowhere town is because of one Peyton Sawyer. You might think I would ask myself why the hell I would follow my ex-girlfriend to her hometown. I'll tell you why_…An Unkindness of Ravens_….

Lucas Scott the author of one of the most successful books of our time and ex-boyfriend to the one and only Peyton Sawyer. I, Julian Baker, now have the painful task of asking this guy to help turn this book into a movie. Does my life suck or what?

I looked around my hotel room to get my mind on something else. TV? No. Sleep? Not tired. Finally deciding sitting in this room was not appealing I jumped up and quickly changed into my Nike sweat pants, white wife beater, and my running shoes might as well go for a run to check out Tree Hill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've been running for the past half hour and so far I only have one thing to describe Tree Hill._ Boring_.

I have never been in a place where everything is so quiet and so…so…so…SUBURBAN in my life. I feel like I just stepped into Stepford. Creepy.

Running past the local night club Tric and local hangout spot, which was an old basketball court I realize I'm not going to find anything interesting around here so I turned the corner on to the main street. That's when I saw a guy running like a bat out of hell down the street. He was dressed from head-to-toe in black. I looked in the direction he came from and saw a little boutique by the name of _Clothes over Bros_. That name sounded vaguely familiar. I walked closer to the store in hopes of jogging my memory of where I have heard it that's when I saw her….

A woman sprawled out on the floor, bruised and battered. I ran to her and tried to get some explanation…

"Hello Miss? Are you okay?" She stares at me with the most beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen in my life. I pull my cell out immediately call 911. I give them our location and hang up. I try again to get a clue as to what's wrong with her…

"I called 911 they are on their way. Can you talk?" No response.

"Ok. My name is Julian Baker and I'm stay with you. Everything is going to be ok?" She says nothing, just closes her eyes and remains motionless. I assume she passed out. I took a look at the rest of her and see that her arms, legs, and face are badly bruised. There is a small pool of blood coming from her head and her dress is torn....Oh God, w-w-was sh-she r-raped?

This woman whoever she is looks stunning even while bruised. As I hear the paramedics descend upon the store the only thing I can think of is whoever did this to her will deeply pay..I will see to it that it happens….

**Sneak Peek on Chapter 3:**

**Brooke wakes up in the hospital**

**Julian learns the name of his damsel in distress**

**Naley receive a heartbreaking phone call….**

**I hope you like it…**


	3. Broken Promises and Wayward Stangers

**Chapter 3--Broken Promises and Wayward Strangers**

_**----General POV----**_

Waking up to blinding lights and a paper white room Brooke had know idea where she is. Looking around she immediately is aware of the tall dark figure above her.

"Miss Davis, I'm so glad your alrig-" the figure spoke and was abruptly cut off by screaming.

"NO! Who are you?! GET OFF ME!" Brooke screamed at what appeared to be a doctor. She was not listening to anything that was said to her. Brooke was stuck in a flashback of her attack.

"Nurse, hold her. It looks like we are going to sedate her" The doctor pulls a needle out of his coat and proceeds to inject Brooke with it. Immediately she begins to calm down.

"Please let me go…Stop hurting me…Who are you…" With tears pouring down her bruised but all the while gorgeous face she drifts off into unconsciousness.

Out in the hall Julian Baker was pacing when he heard screaming from mystery girl's hospital room. Worried about her he took off towards her room.

"Doctor is she going to be okay?" Julian asked the doctor caring for the girl

"Physically she is going to heal…But Miss Davis has been through a very traumatic experience and going to need you and those closest to her in order to recover mentally and emotionally" with that said the doctor left the room.

Julian walked over to girl's sleeping form and took her hand.

_**----Julian's POV----**_

"Who are you?" I asked even though I knew she was asleep.

"_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale. I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, Lead her up the stairwell. This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town. But I was a dreamer before you went and let me down, Now its too late for you and your white horse to come around"_

I recognized the song as that of Taylor Swift's _White Horse._ The ringer was coming from the drawer that contained all of the girl's belongings.

Realizing it could be one of her friends or family and that they should know what has happened to her I go to answer it.

Pulling the phone out of the drawer the caller ID read _Lucas_. No. Lucas, as in Lucas fucking Scott. This is just fan-FREAKIN-tastic. "I guess I should answer it they obviously know each other" I bitterly thought. The ringing stopped and a voicemail was left.

Oh well, must not have been that important. I go through her recent call history to see who I should call to be by her side.

She's called Haley Scott 3 times today so I hit redial….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey guys sorry about the delayed update. School got hectic and relationship problems—not to mention a really bad case of writers block.**

**Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming I love feedback. Positive feedback will help make this story come to life. **

**I have one question….Should I have a Lucas/Julian showdown in a future chapter? It would obviously be over Brooke, but, will it be jealousy from one of the men or protectiveness? Or both?**

**You decide.**

**BTW-sorry its short. I told you really bad writers block.**

**SNEAK PEEK ON WHAT'S TO COME:**

"Brooke, I can't believe you would do this! You're so damn selfish! Always have been always will be."

**Song: White Horse by Taylor Swift—you'll understand the choice for the ringer ID for Lucas in later chapters.**


	4. AN

**Author's Note:**

_**Sorry guys. I know I haven't updated in like forever and a day but my computer has been freak out mode lately and I was finishing up my senior year of high school. I guarantee you all that there will be at least 2 or 3 new chapters up by the end of the month. **_

_**Again I am so sorry to all of you and I appreciate all of your comments and interests in my story. **_

_**You guys are keeping this alive. More to come.**_

_**TTFN**_


	5. Vows of a Nonsibling

**Chapter 4 - Vows of a Non-sibling**

--Naley Residence--

**---General's POV---**

"Oh hot damn, this is my jam. Keep me partyin till the A.M. Ya'll don't understand, Throw my hands in the aeyer aey-aey-aeyer" the home of the Tree Hills golden couple was now turned into a full fledge dance party.

Little Jamie Scott was currently teaching his dad, Nathan, how to dance. Jamie was good--Nathan? Not so much.

"Daddy you can't do the chicken dance to any song," Nathan continued hopping around and shaking his butt. Nathan had just jumped on the coffee table when his wife walked in.

"Nathaniel Scott, what on earth do you think you are doing on my coffee table?" said a very amused Haley.

"I'm gettin my swerve on!" as soon as the words left his mouth the entire family bubbled over with laughter. The joyous moment was soon interrupted with the ringing of Haley's phone. Looking at the caller ID it flashed Tigger. Brooke.

---Haley's POV---

"Oh my God, Brooke you have to see what your dear godchild has taught his father. Where are you anyway? You were supposed to be over a half an hour ago," I said laughing as Nathan tripped over his footing for what felt to be like the fifth time.

"Umm...hello is this Haley Scott?" a voice I didn't recognize. It's a man but why would he have Brooke's phone and why would he call me?

"Yes this is she. Who is this?" I knew something was wrong. Brooke doesn't just let anyone use her phone.

"Mrs. Scott this is Julian Baker I'm calling about your friend Brooke." Mystery man spoke with a pained tone. I don't exactly know what he was calling about but something in my heart told me it wasn't good and that Brooke was in trouble.

"What happened? Is she okay? Where the hell is she and why do you have her phone?" I was immediately concerned.

"Brooke was attacked tonight and brutally beaten when I found her. She has been admitted to Tree Hill Memorial's ICU. I found her phone with the rest of her things and thought she should have someone she knew with her here," whoever this guy is he obviously cared.

Oh God No. I couldn't breathe. "I'm on my way." I said upon receiving strange looks from Nathan.

"Haley what's going on? Was that Brooke?" Nathan had such concern for the brunette he considered a little sister.

"Brooke...Attacked...Hospital...Go..." I said between sobs. Pushing past my husband

I began looking for my keys I had to get to the hospital she shouldn't wake up alone in that damn place.

"HALEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Nathan yelled. The concern and decibel of his voice snapped me out of my trance. I turned to look at my husband the fear of the unknown shining in his eyes.

Turning to my now very quiet 5 yr old," Jamie can you go show Nanny Deb that cool new dance?" I said in voice I couldn't believe was my own. It sounded so shaky.

"OK mama." He took off down the hall.

Putting all my attention on my husband I gathered my wits about me. How do you tell the love of your life that his little sister, for all intensive purposes, is in the hospital after being attacked?

"Hales you're really starting to scare me now. Is Brooke ok?" he asked taking a step towards me.

Taking a deep breath, "Nathan, there was a break in at Clothes over Bros."

"Shit, Brooke is going to be so upset. She worked so hard to open that store…."

"Baby, that's not all…Um, there was an attack at the store," Oh god this is so hard, I thought to myself.

Nathan rubbed a hand down his face, "Was it Millicent? Mouth is going to-"

"It's Brooke," I whispered.

He's not saying anything. I'm not sure he heard me so I prepare to say it again when he walks to kitchen. When he returns he walks over to me grabs my hand and we walk out the door.

He doesn't say anything as we get in the car. I know my husband and this has scared him to his very core. Brooke has been the only constant in his life since before he was born.

It is silent in the car. All I can do is pray that my friend, our sister, our everything is okay.

_Please God, let her be ok, I silently pray._


End file.
